The Vampire's Bite
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: Someone gets turned into a vampire... Guess who! Sorry, this summary sucks.
1. The Vampire's Bite

It had been a long night, and Mark was tired as hell. There was no other way to put it. He was just plain tired. His match that night against JBL had been long and grueling, and all he wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and go to sleep. He walked slowly into his locker room, shutting the door behind him and rubbing his aching hips. Yep, he'd have to have those replaced some day in the future. He didn't bother locking the door. He just stripped as he headed to the shower, grabbing a towel on the way. He stepped into the shower, naked (of course), and turned on some hot water. He let it run full blast down his body and gave a sigh...

Stephanie walked purposely up to Mark's locker room door. She had just watched him go into the room. She had long ago decided that she needed a companion, a lover. She was tired of being alone and tired of not being able to find the one who would finally be able to keep up with her. Mark was the one. She wasn't kidding herself by a long shot. She knew that he was getting old and tired, and she knew that he was married. She simply did not care. In her view, everyone needed someone, and the someone for her was Mark. Only Mark. All other men were useless.

She didn't bother knocking on his door. She was the boss's daughter and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She closed the door softly behind her. Realizing that he was in the shower and hadn't heard her come in, she locked the door and started to undress. Leaving her clothes in a pile by the door, she strode over to the shower, pulled back the curtains, and stepped inside.

"Mark, how are you?" she asked nonchalantly, putting her arms around him from behind. She pressed her soft body against his and leaned her head against his back.

"Stephanie? What the hell are you doing in here?" he demanded, forcing her to let him go and turning around to look at her.

She looked at him from head to toe and licked her lips. He looked so incredibly delicious. "I think you already know what I'm doing in here," she said finally. "I mean, isn't it obvious?"

It _was _quite obvious. He looked at her young, naked body just a short distance away and couldn't help but get lost in thoughts about all the things he could do to her body right then. And suddenly, the aches and pains were the least of his worries.

"Um, Stephanie. Understand, if we do _anything_ tonight, it's not because we're in some kind of a relationship. I'm married," he said to her in a low voice. He wanted to make that part clear. He didn't love her at all. He didn't want a relationship with her _at all_. He just wanted some temporary pleasure.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered with a smile. She didn't know what the hell he was talking about. After what she was about to do to him, he would not even be thinking about his wife again after tonight. And no matter what he thought, he was going to be in a relationship with her, because they were going to share a bond that could never be broken, ever.

He picked her up and pulled her into his arms, pressing her against the wet tiles as he leaned down to kiss her. She responded strongly. She had always wanted his kiss and had never imagined that it would feel like this... She could feel herself getting hungry. She wanted to taste him, wanted to taste everything about him. But the one thing she wanted to taste the most would change his life forever as he knew it. She didn't care. What she wanted, she got, and that's the way it had been for her whole life. She didn't plan on her special privileges stopping now.

She started to trail kisses from his lips to his neck, sucking softly at a tender spot on his neck. This spot... This had to be his spot, because he started breathing heavily as she licked and sucked on this spot gently, then more urgently. She could feel herself losing control.

"Mark, your taste is exquisite. Will you allow me to delve a little deeper?" she inquired, leaning back to peer into his eyes, dark and heated with passion.

"You never have to ask me that," he said with a devious smile. He thought she was thinking about something else that lived below his waistline, more in the groin area. When she went back to the same spot on his neck, he thought, with a little disappointment, that maybe she was just intent on taking her sweet little time to get there. He closed his eyes and thought, _What the hell? Just let her do her thing._

She was stuck with this spot on his neck. It was like something about it had her hypnotized. She was in a frenzy and she was barely even doing anything. Before she even knew it, she could feel herself undergoing the change. He didn't notice, since his eyes were closed. She ran her tongue over her teeth. Her fangs were long and pointy. She was so hungry. She leaned down and pierced his neck with her fangs.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, opening his eyes with a start. "What are you doing?"

She felt no need to reply. It was obvious, was it not? She was sucking his blood, which tasted so luxurious that she wondered why she had waited so long to give it a try. The long wait had definitely been worth it, though.

He didn't struggle against her after his initial realization of what she was doing. What was the point? And anyway, it actually felt kind of...good. He felt himself getting weaker and he leaned heavily against her, unable to support the weight of them both any longer.

"Sit down and get comfortable," she whispered, then went right back to feeding off him.

He did as he was told, because it made the most sense. He sat down in the shower with the water washing over him. She sat straddled across his lap, still feeding off him. He wondered if she would feed off him until she drained every drop from his body. He started to moan. The pain and the pleasure was so intermixed that he couldn't tell one from the other. And then darkness overtook him...

She had to force herself to regain control and stop feeding off him. While his blood was the tastiest blood she'd been exposed to in quite some time, she knew she had to stop before she killed him completely. She did not want to kill him. She only wanted to drain blood from him, and then allow him to feed off her to complete the process. She had to have a companion. He was the only man qualified for the job. She was turning him into a vampire to make sure she got what she wanted. It was simple.

"Mark," she whispered. "Here. Taste this." She used one of her long claws and made a cut on her own wrist. It started to slowly ooze blood, and she got turned on by just watching her own blood start to flow. Quickly, she pressed the cut against his lips and made sure some of the blood found its way inside his slightly open mouth. She waited for some kind of a response from him. When no response came, she began to get worried. Maybe she had drained _too_ much of his blood and had actually killed him!

Suddenly, she felt his tongue gently tracing the cut she'd made on her wrist. Then she felt his new, sharp fangs slowly sink into her skin as he began his first ever feeding.

She let him feed off of her only long enough for him to be revitalized, and then she pried her arm from his hands and sank down on him while kissing him hungrily. He kissed her back with a hunger and a desire that matched hers as she slowly started moving on him. He was a new man...

No.

He was a new vampire...


	2. How Do You Feel?

_**Yes, Demon Spawn, you inspired this one. You asked for a more serious story with Taker as a vampire. Who am I to deny the request of one of my most loyal reviewers?**_

_**Chapter 1 was a drug-induced chapter, LOL. I started typing it that night just as the Tylenol Flu pill I had taken was beginning to affect me. I dunno where I'm going with this story, but on to chapter 2!**_

**Chapter 2**

"How do you feel?" Stephanie asked Mark quite a while later. She stroked his hair as he laid there resting his head comfortably in her lap, eyes closed. He looked beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever seen him before. But also very pale, just like her.

"I feel more alive than I ever have," Mark answered, opening his eyes lazily and peering up at her. "Which is funny, considering the fact that technically I am now dead." He closed his eyes again and thought about what he had just said. He was dead, but he felt more alive than ever. If his heart could beat, it would be beating more strongly than it had ever beaten before. He was free now. He had no soul. He had no conscience. All he had in the world was freedom...and Stephanie, the one who had made this all possible.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she said, running a finger over his lips. He opened his mouth a little and drew her finger in. She laughed, then kept talking. "We have some things to discuss, some things you should be aware of."

"Are you sure you want to talk right now?" he asked, nibbling on her finger. "Because all I want to do is ravish you."

She smiled. _This_ was the reason she had chosen him out of all the other wrestlers she could have chosen. He was one of a kind. He could definitely keep up with her the way no other man would be able to. "That is an enticing idea," she said, "but we really do need to discuss some things. This is serious."

He took the hint and sat up next to her. Facing her, he looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"As you already know, there are some side effects to your new...condition," she began. "First of all, have you ever heard that if a vampire goes into the sun, he or she will burn up?"

"Yes, I've heard that. Tell me it's just a rumor," he said. "Because I don't think I'd be too happy if it was indeed true."

"It's not true," she assured him. "But the tales you hear about crosses, holy things, stakes and other objects being driven through the heart, and decapitation... Those are all sadly true. Therefore, those are the things you have to try to steer clear of."

"That's not much in return for the gift you've bestowed upon me," he pointed out, reaching over to touch her leg and run his fingers over it. "The pros outweigh the cons by a very large margin."

"I know. If you just steer clear of those things that I mentioned, think of what you can have. Eternal life. No guilt. No soul. No conscience. Supreme health. Long-lasting energy. Super strength." She paused to look at him. "And it's a thrill. Wait until you get your first victim. Wait until you sink your teeth into the soft flesh of some random, pathetic, defenseless little human being and feed. Ah, you're going to fall in love with being a vampire."

"You can love without a soul? That doesn't seem to add up," he said shortly. He didn't want love to be a factor. He was glad to be rid of love.

"Not love the way you've known it for all these years," she explained. "It's actually more like lust. Bloodlust."

"The thrill of the kill," he said, more to himself than to her. The idea of finding himself a tasty, helpless little female to feed off of was exciting him in ways that he shouldn't have been excited. "When can I go find my first victim?" he asked her in a low voice, deep and vibrant.

"In a little while," she promised. "But now, I want to do some things to your body that I've only dreamt about in the past." She looked up at him with a fake pleading expression. "Won't you fill a little vamp girl's fantasy?"

"Must you ask me such crazy questions? You already know the answer," he replied, and there the verbal conversation ended and a rough, physical one ensued...

**Sorry it's so short. This just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Maybe he'll get his first victim in Chapter 3...**


	3. His First Victim

_**Just a warning, this chapter is kinda gross...**_

**Chapter 3: His First Victim**

"Are you ready to get out there and get your first victim?" Stephanie asked.

"More than ready," Mark said, standing up and licking his lips in anticipation.

"Tonight, we bite to kill," she told him, walking over to the door. "No taking pity on anyone just because they're young and innocent."

"Young and innocent?" he asked thoughtfully. "So those are the types to go for."

"The blood of the young and the innocent is most satisfying," she said. "When it fills your mouth and washes over your tongue, you'll fall in love."

"Bloodlust, remember?" he corrected her. "You said there'd be no love. I don't want love."

"You're right," she said, eyes growing dark as she listened to his sexy voice. He noticed the dark look in her eyes and stepped forward, pulling her close to him and leaning down. "Oh, if you kiss me, Mark, we won't be finding your first victim tonight," she warned him.

"I'll refrain...temporarily," he said, standing back up and not kissing her. "But after I get my first victim, all holding back will stop."

"This is why I wanted you, this is why I turned you," she said. "Your passion, your energy, your long-lasting endurance and ability to please..."

"Keep talking like that and we'll have to postpone finding my first victim until tomorrow," he said in a husky voice, laced with lust.

"Let's go now," she said, opening his locker room door and leading him off. "We need to feed in order to survive. What you got from me earlier won't last you forever."

He followed her out of the locker room, shutting the door behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously as they walked out the front door of the arena and into the warm night air.

"We're going to the park. There are bound to be some joggers, some late-night stragglers around," she explained. "See, what we want to do is pick them off one by one. We don't want to get groups of people together."

"But if we _did_ get a group, we could take them right?" he asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "I mean, are we weak?"

"_Never_ underestimate the sheer strength and power of a vampire," she said. "We are extraordinary and superior to all those around us."

They walked to the park in silence. When they reached the park, she took his hand.

"Let's pretend that we're a romantic little couple taking a moonlit stroll," she suggested. "That way, there's no suspicion on us."

"Why pretend?" he asked, gripping her hand in his. "Let's _be_ that romantic couple. Let's _take_ that moonlit stroll."

She looked up at him as she led him to the trail. "We could be the most powerful vampire couple in _history_," she said. "We could be more brutal, more devastating than Akasha and Lestat. We could dethrone the current royal king and queen and _rule_ the underworld."

He gave a small laugh as they walked slowly along the trail. "Don't you think we should make plans to rule the underworld _after_ I successfully feed off my first victim?" he asked. It made perfect sense. "How do you know I have the power within me to kill?"

"Do you remember how my blood tasted?" she asked suddenly.

"Mmmm, wonderful," he said, remembering, tasting it in his mouth. His teeth turned into fangs and his eyes glazed over. "I want more."

"That's how I know, she said, gesturing at the state that he was suddenly in. "You want more. You have the power within you to kill _mercilessly_ to get what you want."

His face transformed back to normal and he continued walking, no doubts about his ability to kill in his mind. Suddenly, he spotted a young woman sitting on a bench a few feet away. The woman was just staring up at the full moon. The moonlight washed over her, making her blonde hair look like liquid silver. She was a statue of total perfection.

"I _have_ to have her," he said slowly, letting Stephanie's hand go. "I _have_ to."

Stephanie smiled. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll watch from over here..." She walked over behind a tree and watched him as he headed over to the woman.

He sat down on the bench next to the young woman. "Mind if I join you, Moon Goddess?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Feel free," she said, and he sat down next to her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked. "I'm Mark."

"I'm Ambrosia," she said, looking at him with piercing light gray eyes. "They say the freaks come out at night... I guess it's true."

"Are you implying that I'm a freak?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes... But so am I," she said. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

He was startled. "Hey, I don't know you," he said, pulling back. "I'm a complete stranger, Ambrosia, and strangers can be dangerous."

"I like to take unnecessary risks. I'm spontaneous, Mark," she said. "What guy doesn't like a girl with a little spontaneity?"

He couldn't think of an answer. All he could think about was the way her neck looked in the moonlight, the way the soft and tender flesh beckoned him closer.

Stephanie watched with a sort of jealous amusement from behind the tree, unable to taker her eyes off Mark. She couldn't wait to see him after he killed his first victim, whenever he finally got around to it...

"Just as I thought," Ambrosia said, then fused her lips to his and kissed him hungrily. She was a nymph, and all she could think about was sex. And this guy, this stranger... He looked _more_ than able to satisfy her.

A few mere minutes later, Mark was leaning back on the bench biting his lip. His hands gripped the hips of the freaky blonde woman bouncing around on his lap. She was moaning and moving on him with her eyes closed. Her neck looked more and more appetizing by the second.

The transformation was faster than he'd expected. He stared at her, then opened his mouth to speak. 'Oh, you're a beauty," he whispered. "Let me taste you..." He kissed her lips, his tongue wrestling with hers for control. She giggled against his lips.

Stephanie saw him when he pulled back and opened his mouth wide. His sharp fangs gleamed white under the brilliant moon. As his fangs got closer and closer to the young woman's neck, Stephanie smiled. She stepped out from behind the tree and made her way over to the coupling pair.

He looked up at Stephanie and raised his eyebrows, fangs just one inch from Ambrosia's neck. She nodded her head, telling him to continue. He smiled, then his fangs pierced the young woman's neck. She gave a low moan as he slowly sipped the blood from her body. But soon the moans turned into wails and frightened screams as the pain of the whole process made its way into her brain.

_She's going to attract people's attention_, Stephanie thought wildly. She knew what she had to do. She leaned over until her lips touched those of the screaming woman. "Ambrosia," she whispered as she kissed her. "You must calm down and be silent."

Ambrosia kissed Stephanie back whole-heartedly, needing some kind of distraction from the pain. She put her arms around Mark and kissed Stephanie hard.

"Shhh," Stephanie whispered, pulling back from the kiss. She hadn't wanted to kiss the young woman, but she didn't want to be discovered under any circumstances. Kissing her was really the only way to shut her up.

Ambrosia stopped moving on Mark's lap and closed her eyes as he drained her blood. Soon, he pulled back and looked at Stephanie. Ambrosia was weak and limp in his arms, but still alive.

"Finish her," Stephanie ordered, and he quickly did as she asked. When it was over, his appetite had been filled and he was pretty sure that not a single drop of blood remained in Ambrosia's body. Stephanie looked down and noticed that the now-dead Ambrosia was still very much impaled on Mark's stiff member. "Take care of your...problem," she told him.

He flipped their positions. The lifeless body was placed flat on the bench. He used the corpse, driving into it over and over until he attained his release...

"I can't believe I just screwed a corpse," Mark said as he and Stephanie walked along the trail together beneath the moon, holding hands a few minutes later.

"Believe it," Stephanie said. "How was it?"

"I think I enjoyed it," he replied thoughtfully. "It was...a guilty pleasure."

"Now doesn't it feel good not to have a conscience?" she asked. "You will feel _no_ guilt in the morning when you wake up and remember what you did."

"It feels great," he told her. "Absolutely great."

"Now it's _my_ turn," she said eagerly. "Come on, let's find _me_ a victim..."

They walked together on the trail searching for a victim. Meanwhile, back on the bench, the body of Ambrosia Bordeaux sat **seemingly **lifeless and fully clothed. Everything looked normal, except for the symbol carved into her cheek.

Mark had _marked_ his territory with the symbol of The Undertaker...

**"Seemingly." Hint, hint.**


	4. Royalty Of The Underworld

_**A/N: The two characters in this chapter are not Stephanie and Mark. They are the king and queen of the underworld...**_

**Chapter 4: Royalty Of The Underworld**

"What is this?" he asked, running a finger through his long **blonde **hair as he and his queen came upon the body of a young woman sitting **seemingly **lifeless on a bench. He examined her neck and saw the two tiny holes and knew right away what the cause of her death had been. "Who dares to intrude upon our territory?"

"I don't know, my king. But whomever it is has some nerve!" She ran her finger over the cheek of the dead woman, tracing the outline of the engraving there.

"We are the king and queen of the underworld, and yet we don't get the respect that we deserve..." He couldn't believe that someone would intrude on territory that so obviously belonged to his queen and him.

"What do you think we should do?" She ran her fingers through her **red **hair and looked at her king as he looked at the victim below him on the bench.

"I think we should find out who the hell fed off this young woman," he said, touching Ambrosia's silky blonde hair. "And then... We'll kill them."

"How are you so sure it's more than one?" she asked curiously.

"You doubt my instincts, my queen?" he asked smoothly, looking up at her sharply.

"Never," she answered quickly.

"Then it is settled. We will find these disrespectful vampires... And we will end their eternal lives by driving stakes through their hearts."

"But decapitation," she said. "Decapitation sounds much better."

"...You're right. We'll decapitate one and stake the other."

"Right," she agreed happily. "I love decapitation!"

"Ah, ah, now what did I tell you about the L word?" he asked, shaking his finger at her.

"It's only used to describe the way I feel about you," she recited from memory.

"That's correct. You're slipping," he said shortly. "But it matters not, because I know the way you feel about me."

"I wonder why this vampire engraved The Undertaker's symbol in his or her victim's cheek?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"We will find out soon enough. Perhaps it's just a crazed fan," he said. He put his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk away. "You know how crazy fans tend to get in our business."

"Wrestling is a crazy business," she agreed, putting her arm around his waist. "But it's a great way to make money the legal way."

"The legal way." He laughed. "My queen, you humor me."

She laughed softly. "I humor myself as well..."

They walked off into the darkness, searching for some people who they could feed off...

**Now I know you guys can kind of guess who this royal pair is by the color of their hair, right? And once again, "seemingly". Hint, hint.**


	5. The Revival

**Chapter 5: The Revival**

"Such a beautiful young woman," the lone vampire said, softly touching Ambrosia's face. The moon glinted off his silky black hair as he wondered what male vampire would have the heart to kill a woman like her and not bring her back.

_Must already have a companion. But I have no companion_, he thought sadly. His companion had been taken by the king of the underworld. _Not taken_, he corrected himself, remembering that she had willingly left his side to be with the king.

He looked back down at the woman and immediately got an idea. "Could it be possible?" he asked aloud. "Could she still be brought back? Or am I too late?"

_Never know until you try. Maybe she's like me_, he thought. _I will never die._

He cut himself until some blood appeared, then opened her mouth and pressed his bleeding wrist softly to her tongue. She didn't move at all. But he wouldn't give up. He sat there for what could've been minutes, maybe even hours, blood slowly seeping into the woman's mouth. And just when he was ready to give up, something he would never willingly do in the wrestling ring, he felt her tongue move against him.

He looked down at her face and was met with a piercing light gray gaze.

"What's your name?" he asked her, smiling as he removed his wrist from her mouth.

"Ambrosia. Ambrosia Bordeaux," she replied in a low voice. She kept looking around, as if she was looking for someone. "And you?"

"I'm Matt. Matt Hardy," he said. "And now you belong to me."

"I belong to no one," she replied, standing up.

"But I sired you. I saved you from certain death," he pointed out.

"So I owe you," she said slowly, understanding.

"I'm just tired of being alone," he said. He shook his head as thoughts of his red-headed ex filled his mind. "So, uh, who did this to you?"

"Some guy named Mark," she said bitterly. "And he was with this one woman, but she never told me her name."

"Mark? Hmmm..." Matt's voice trailed off as he tried to think of who he knew named Mark. _The Undertaker? Nah, he's not a vampire..._

"I want revenge," Ambrosia said, breaking into his thoughts. "I want to make him pay for what he did. He left me for dead!"

"That's generally what vampires do," he pointed out. "You can't just turn all your victims into vampires, you know? And besides, vampires don't have souls or consciences."

"Really? We'll see about that," she said.

"No one can change the fact that vampires lack complete souls... But the only thing that can affect them is by hurting something or someone that they've loved for a long time, _before_ they became vampires," he said. That's what the king of the underworld had done. He'd taken something that Matt had loved _before _he'd become a vampire. And that's what had made Matt's soul become partially restored...

"Then I'm going to find out exactly who this Mark person is," she said, determined. "And I'm going to do some serious damage to whatever meant the most to him before he became a vampire."

"And I'll help," he quickly agreed.

"Deal," she said, and they shook hands.

"Now... Let's go find something to eat," he said, and they headed down the trail to find themselves some victims...

**Short, I know. I hope it made sense. It'll be better in upcoming chapters because I think I know where I want to go with this...**


End file.
